Making Hearts Throb
by SoftballPlayerReo
Summary: well its inside and if you like Karin or Sasuke don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

**If you watched the specials of Pandora Hearts than you will understand this oneshot. I never did a one shot before so here goes.**

**Summary: Sakura is left broken hearted by her "True" love and when she was about to commit suicide her bestest friend arrives and tells her something she will never forget.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts or Naruto.

* * *

**

**Sakura POV**

I was walking to my boyfriend's house to visit him for our five month anniversary as a couple. All of my friends say that he's cheating on me with the red headed whore, Karin, but I didn't believe anything they said, until today.

On my way to Sasuke's house I went to Ino's flower shop fist to pick up a bouquet of white lilies, they were her favorite and Sasuke said they were beautiful.

**Regular POV**

As she walked to his house she started to think about what happened this week.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was waiting for Sasuke at their favorite restaurant for a date, but after waiting for an hour and calling him multiple times, she decided that he wasn't coming._

_When she confronted him the next day he told her that, "I had to go see someone."_

_Sakura feeling suspicious just let it go and then Sasuke said he had and "Important" meeting to attend to._

_End Flashback_

That was just one of the things that happened and another got her even more suspicious of what was going on.

_Flashback_

_The same thing happens every day for almost the whole month, Sasuke would try to convince her to do sexual activities with him, but she would always deny him. She would see that he always gets mad and then suddenly leaves._

_During her midnight walk she would always see that red headed whore sneaking around and going to the area where Sasuke's house is. Sakura thought that she was just going to do her job as a prostitute, but she was dead wrong._

_End Flashback_

When she was done thinking she realized that she was in front of Sasuke's house, when she rung the doorbell no one answered and after waiting for five minutes she just pushed the door and was shocked that it easily slid open. Knowing Sasuke he wouldn't do that.

Walking through the door Sakura saw that the living room was unorganized and after going to the kitchen and putting the flowers in a vase she started to walk up the stairs.

On her way to Sasuke's room she saw that clothes were all over the ground and she saw clothes from a woman as well. Getting closer to Sasuke's room she started to hear soft moans and grunts and when she was right in front of his room they were loud and clear in Sakura's ears they sounded louder than they should have been.

She slowly and quietly opened the door and after opening it fully, tears started to blur her vision, but not enough to not see the sight in front of her. Sasuke was naked with a girl on top of him, and that girl was Karin. Instead of running away like she wanted to Sakura was glued to wear she stood.

Both of them didn't even notice her yet, but when Sasuke opened his eyes he saw that Sakura was standing in the doorway with tears at the edges of her eyes. Instead of looking shocked like Sakura thought he would be he just smirked in her direction and started to fuck Karin hard than before.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore so she ran out of the house and ran all the way to her favorite area, not noticing that when she passed her best friend he saw her crying.

Her best friend has been there for her before and after her parents died. He has silver hair and red eyes, knowing that instead of two he had one, but she wasn't disturbed at all, it just made her care for him more than before. His name is Xerxes Break.

**Break POV**

After Sakura ran past me with tears in her eyes I started to run after her, but then everybody was getting in my way. I lost her after getting stuck in the crowd.

After contemplating why she was crying I came to a conclusion. I was probably because of that bastard Sasuke. I already knew that he was cheating on her with that whore Karin, but I could never tell her, I didn't want her to be unhappy.

**Regular POV**

Somehow knowing wear Sakura would be Break ran to her favorite place to play when she was little. A big field, with so many flowers you probably couldn't remember them all, that had a big lake next to it that you could swim in during the summer.

When Break got there he saw that Sakura was waist deep in the lake.

**Sakura POV**

After wiping away all of my tears I looked around and smiled sadly at the field. Walking over to the lake I stared at my reflection and decided what I was going to do.

'**But Sakura-chan.'**

"What is it Inner?"

"**Don't do this everyone will miss you."**

"I'm sure they will be able to get over it sooner or later, I'm not needed here anymore, Naruto and Hinata are finally together and so is Ino and Sai and Shikamaru and Temari, they don't need me anymore."

"**But Break needs you…"**

"I haven't talked to Break for two years, I don't even think that he even remembers who I am."

"**He loves you Sakura-chan."**

"I'm sorry Inner." After locking Inner inside of a cage, Sakura started walking into the river and when she was in waist deep, she was stopped when she heard a voice that she would never forget. When she turned around she saw Break, not realizing she was crying as he walked so that he was in front of her.

**Pretty music**

"Please don't cry anymore."

Sakura didn't respond and looked away from him.

"Let me heal the scar of your heart." Still not turning around Break continued, "If you're going to do what I think you're going to do then I hope that you will grant this one last wish of mine, don't ever forget me because I love you Sakura-chan."

After hearing that Sakura quickly turned around, tears still falling from her eues, "Do you really mean that Break?"

"I've loved you since we were little kids."

"Break!" running to his outstretched arms she was welcomed into his warm embrace.

"I'm sorry if I caused you to worry, I'll never leave you."

"Arigato Sakura."

* * *

**Well that's it. Sorry for you Karin fans or Sasuke fans and also to you Break fans for putting so little of him in the story. If you want me to make an extra chapter that has a lemon just tell me in a review or a private message whatever those are called.**

**Ja Ne and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2:Extra Chapter

**READ THIS!**

**Here is the extra chapter of Making Hearts Throb.**

**Thanks Tsuki Ookami10 for asking me to make this chapter, this is dedicated to you.**

**This chapter might have lemon, you've been warned. Oh also this is taking place in Break's time, but with Naruto characters.**

**Well on with the chapter.

* * *

**

_One year later_

Sakura happily skipped to her boyfriend's house with a big grin on her face. Today was March 28, her 21st birthday.

Sakura was excited because after what happened with Sasuke and finding out that Break loved her, she bursted with joy after moping around for a week.

When she got to Break's house she rang the doorbell eagerly and waited for him to get the door. While she waited she wondered if he forgot, but that wasn't going to happen, right?

When Break opened the door, she wasn't expecting to see what she just saw. She expected him to hug her immediately, but he didn't do so. He just leaned on the door frame and waited for her to start talking.

"Ohayo Break-kun!"

"Hey Sakura-chan."

Sakura grabbed his hand and was about to pull him with her until he pulled back. Sakura looked confused, "What's wrong Break-kun?"

"I can't go with you right now Sakura. I have a lot of things to do. I'll see you later."

With that he closed the door before she got the chance to answer.

"Alright Break-kun," she whispered it so quietly, knowing that Break probably didn't hear her. Walking away to go to Ichiraku Ramen, knowing Naruto would be there.

_With Break_

After closing the door Break went back to the kitchen where his laptop was sitting on the table. Turning it back on he went back to the website he was last on, a website that shows you different kind of rings.

Break knew it was her birthday today and he knew that he probably hurt her, but he didn't want her to find out. His birthday present was that he was going to propose to her.

After looking at all different kinds of rings he finally found the one right for her. Looking for where they sold it and finding the location, he got his wallet and ran out the door.

After getting everything ready Break called Sakura.

"_Hello?"_

"Sakura?"

"_Oh hi Break is something wrong?" _

"I have to go somewhere for my Master. Can you dress formally?"

"_Sure thing."_

"Thanks I'll pick you up at six."

"_Alright bye."_

_A few hours later_

After getting in his normal fancy attire, Break made sure that he had the ring in his pocket. After making sure he left the mansion and went to Sakura's house.

_With Sakura_

She didn't have anything formal, so she just wore the dress that was the most elegant in her closet.

Not really a dress fan, she only had a small wardrobe of dresses.

She was wearing a black strapless dress. After putting on lip gloss and black eyeliner, she started to do her hair. When she was done, her hair was pulled to the side and braided so it fell on her shoulder, simple yet elegant.

When she was done she heard someone knocking on the door. Rushing to open the door without ruining anything.

When she opened the door she saw Break standing there wearing what he wore in front of Sharon.

_Break POV_

When the door opened, I was sure that I looked like a fish out of water. I kept opening and closing my mouth.

Sakura giggled, "Hey Break, you look nice."

"Y-you l-look beautiful."

"Well let's get going, we wouldn't want to be late."

"Oh yes, right this way."

_Normal POV_

Break grabbed her hand and led her to the carriage. Once they got on, the horses started to pull the carriage to the place where there is going to be a ball, the Barma Manor.

"Sakura I forgot to tell you that this is a masquerade party." Break said while eating some candy.

"Oh, I don't have a mask though."

"That's alright, I have one for you." He handed her a black mask and took out a tin of candy and started to eat them all.

"Break-kun you'll get sick if you keep eating like that."

"Don't worry about me Sakura."

"Alright."

Sakura was still disappointed that Break forgot her birthday, but she hid her disappointment from him.

Once they got there, Break held Sakura's hand as they walked up the steps to the ballroom. When they walked through the door Sakura gasped. She shouldn't be here, she wasn't important enough. Everybody was wearing something better than her.

"Break-kun I don't think I should be here."

"Why not?"

"Everybody is from a noble family, I'm just a commoner."

"Don't say that! You're better than anyone here that I know."

"Break."

"I don't want you to leave Sakura." He said it so quietly that Sakura almost didn't hear him, almost.

Sakura stared at him with caring eyes, "Alright I'll stay, for you."

Break smiled and took her hand, "This way my lady."

Break took her over to the table where Sharon and her family were. After bowing to Sharon and her mother Sakura introduced herself.

"Thank you for inviting me here Rainsworth-sama."

"It's alright, more the merrier right?"

"Hai."

After a couple of dances and food and a lot of cakes for Break, Sakura decided to step out onto the balcony.

"Why aren't you inside young lady?"

"Oh! It's just that it's too crowded in there."

"I see. May I know the name of this polite young lady?"

"Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vincent Nightray."

Sakura bowed, curtsied, whatever you want to call it, "A pleasure."

"No the pleasures mine." Vincent took her hand and kissed it.

Sakura blushed and when he let go of her hand, she wiped it on the back of her dress. Sakura walked back into the ballroom with Vincent following her, "Ano…is there something you need Vincent-sama?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Oh. I guess."

Vincent took her hand and placed it on his shoulder and holding her other hand. They started to dance gracefully around the dance floor and when the song ended they bowed/curtsied like everybody else. Sakura was about to walk away when Vincent grabbed her hand, he led her to where his family was sitting. The only people that were sitting were Gilbert, Elliot, Leo, and Echo. Sakura didn't know who they were though.

"Nii-san!"

Gilbert looked up and saw Vincent with a pink headed girl, "What is it Vincent?"

The others looked up as well, "This is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura bowed knowing that they were all a part of the Nightray family.

_With Break_

Break was looking everywhere just to find Sakura. Even though she had oink hair it was pretty hard to find her. Finally finding her with the Nightray family. Break walked over and saw that Gilbert was there, as well as the person he hated most, Vincent.

Finally getting there he just sat down in a chair next to Gilbert, he took the cake that was right infront of him and started to eat it. He noticed that nobody noticed him yet, except for Gilbert.

"What are you doing here Break?"

"Eating cake."

"Why don't you eat cake at your table?"

"Did I say eating cake, I meant getting my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, she's sitting right there." He pointed to Sakura. Sakura finally noticed that he was there when she felt someone staring.

"Oh Break-kun."

"Sakura, we should go back over to Sharon-sama."

"Alright, bye bye."

"Bye Sakura-chan." Vincent said.

Break was mad that he called his Sakura, Sakura-chan. He wasn't worried though.

Instead of taking her to the Rainsworth, he took her out to the balcony. When they got to the egde, Break held Sakura's hands and looked at her with loving eyes.

"Would you stay with me forever Saku-chan?"

"Of course Break, why would you ask that?"

Break bent down on one knee and took out a heart shaped box. The gears in Sakura's head started turning and she almost gasped when he opened it.

When he opened it, there was a pink hearts shaped diamond with two diamonds at its side.

"Will you marry me Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes. Yes! A million times yes!"

Break placed the ring on her left ring finger. Standing up he was crushed into a hug before he could say anything. Hugging back he twirled her around in the air. When he stopped he kissed her.

"Sakura Haruno Break sounds nice, don't you think?"

"Sure Break."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. I didn't feel like putting a lemon in this, sorry Tsuki Ookami10 and all of my other readers. Flames are accepted for this chapter.**

**Here's the links for the ring and dress, it took me forever to find the dress. Just erase all of the spaces and you'll have it, if it doesn't ask me for it.**

**Sakura's dress: n e x t e v e . c o . u k / I m a g e s / D / F 0 2 – 0 5 2 0 B . J P G **

**Sakura's ring: ex(dot)Images–amazon(dot)com/images/I/51MyMTD%2BFlL(dot)_SL500_AA280_(dot) jpg**


End file.
